Primera cita
by NathAck
Summary: Las relaciones suelen ser complicadas. En momentos así a veces es mejor recordar lo bello. Parte 1


La noche caía sobre los hombros de dos seres que se miraban mientras se sonreían. Sonrisas que mostraban felicidad, sinceridad, amor y nostalgia...sobre todo nostalgia.

L- Eren... ¿Recuerdas aquel día? -pregunto mientras observaba al cielo con mirada pérdida-

E- Creo que jamás podría olvidarlo - dijo mientras se rascaba la cabeza - es tan vergonzoso y fantástico a la vez.

L- No suelo pedir cosas de este tipo, pero... ¿Puedes contarme como te sentiste aquel día?

Miro a Eren de una forma tan pacifica y suplicante que el chico accedió inmediatamente en medio de sonrojos.

E- ¿Nuestra primera cita, no? Bueno...

Recuerdo que un día antes te pedí que me acompañaras a comprar un regalo para Armin, mi amigo, ya que se acercaba su cumpleaños.

Tu y yo solíamos hablar mucho por teléfono. ¡Es curioso! -Se dijo con asombro-

Cuando te llame te sorprendiste mucho y me dijiste: Mocoso ¿Acaso es un pretexto para tener una cita conmigo?

¡Ja! Cuando dijiste "cita" comencé a dar vueltas por todo mi cuarto, no sabia que decir y tú solo añadiste en un tono tan sereno: Sí, quiero tener una cita contigo Eren.

¡Vaya que eres astuto capitán! -le dijo a Levi entre suspiros y una sonrisa añorando que aquel día regresara-

Después acordamos ir al día siguiente, eso me puso muy nervioso. Solo hablamos por teléfono o chat. No te había tenido de frente, bueno en realidad sí, pero aquella es otra historia -Eren sonrió-

Al día siguiente te vi en la estación llevabas un pantalón color café, una camisa negra, tus tenis negros y un ligero suéter color beige. Debo admitir que tienes un estilo muy especial. ¡Siempre te ves bien! Yo en cambio -Levi interrumpió-

L- Creo que entonces logre influir en tu estilo mocoso.

E- Sí, un poco. Pero no interrumpas Levi -dijo alzando la voz- viene lo esencial de la historia.

¿En donde estaba? Así, ahora recuerdo. Te acercaste de una manera muy intimidante y solo dijiste: ¡Eren! Con una expresión demasiado seria. En ese momento entendí porque decías que la gente decía que eras especial.

Bueno, continuo. Te pedí que me acompañaras a la tienda de regalos que estaba a cuatro cuadras de la estación. Yo en verdad temblaba de nervios y cuando veía un árbol de cerezos te pedía que lo miraras, pero en lugar de eso me volteabas a ver a mi.

¡En serio sude mucho ese día! -Expreso por fin su padecer a Levi-

Llegamos a la tienda y entre los regalos encontré un libro que le podría regalar a Armin. La compra fue rápida. Creí que en ese momento nos despediríamos pues no habíamos conversado absolutamente nada.

Sin embargo... me dijiste que tenias ganas de tomar un té negro y sin razón aparente me llevaste a tu lugar favorito.

Una terraza en donde puedes observar la vista de la ciudad y en donde los árboles de cerezo se veían como nubes esponjosas color rosa. Era tan bella la vista y tan pacífica sin olvidar que el té también era bueno.

Sabes Levi, creo que ahí fue la conversación mas íntima que tuve.

L- Tsk, ni siquiera hablamos.

E- Miró a Levi con incredulidad - Es cierto, pero para mi el cruzar nuestras miradas todo ese tiempo fue verdaderamente especial. Aunque no dijiste nada y solo bebías tu té tu mirada siempre estaba sobre la mía.

Seguías mis movimientos con ella y sentí una conexión que con nadie más tuve.

En ese momento lo entendí, tú... sí ¡en verdad me gustabas!

Y en ese momento supe lo que debía hacer.

-Eren se sonrojo y quería entrar en un ataque de risa, pero se contuvo- Yo te pedí beber de tu té, quería comprobar que el sabor era el mismo que el mío, al menos recuerdo haber dicho eso.

Cuando vi tu cara (o.O) me sentí sumamente estúpido

¡Yo te quería besar! pero no podía hacerlo y tu de manera sutil acercaste tu té a mi y yo bebí.

Aún recuerdo que dije: "Saben idénticos". Levi, en se momento quise llorar por no tener el valor suficiente. Pero creo que lo notaste y sin advertencia alguna de tu boca salió: " Eren tú me gustas"

Me levante bruscamente de la silla y por accidente caí. Te acercaste y tu mano se poso sobre mi rostro. Yo apenas podía sostenerme sobre mis manos.

De pronto sentí una explosión de emociones rodeando mi cuerpo, entonces me percate de que tu boca y la mía se unían en un beso.

Solo recuerdo que con una mirada dominante me dijiste: ¡Eren, se mío!

L- Y lo fuiste...

E- Sí, lo fui. Esa fue la mejor cita de mi vida...

El chico volteo a ver a Levi con una mirada de tristeza y una fingida sonrisa.

L- El tiempo a pasado ¿no? y aún sigues siendo un mocoso...


End file.
